marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Realms Omega Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Daredevil's Story) (Valkyrie's Story) (Thor's Story) (King Loki's Story) (Punisher's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Phil Noto | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = A new Valkyrie rises. A new king sits on the frozen throne of the Jotnar. Midgard's greatest soldier has found a new war. In Svartalfheim, voices cry out for revolution. For freedom from the centuries-old cycle of Dark Elf bloodshed. In Muspelheim, the fires are dimmed in mourning for all they've lost. In Heven, the Angels have been humbled. While amidst the ruins of Asgard, there are whispers of rebirth as the reign of All-Father Thor begins. And in the Kitchen of Hel, a hero will soon torment himself as never before. Without realizing... that is the very thing that makes him a hero. | Speaker = Heimdall | StoryTitle1 = God and the Devil Walk into a Church | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Ron Garney | Inker1_1 = Ron Garney | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* Unnamed church ** ** ** ** ** * * ** Items: * and * * * * * Thor's enchanted hammers Vehicles: * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = The Job I Have To Do | Writer2_1 = Al Ewing | Writer2_2 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = CAFU | Inker2_1 = CAFU | Colourist2_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** Ten Realms *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** *** **** *** ** ** * Items: * * Ultimate Mjolnir * * arm prosthesis | StoryTitle3 = Born Small | Writer3_1 = Daniel Kibblesmith | Penciler3_1 = Oscar Bazaldua | Inker3_1 = Oscar Bazaldua | Colourist3_1 = David Curiel | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Wil Moss | Editor3_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * * * Events: * | StoryTitle4 = War Orphans | Writer4_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler4_1 = Juan Ferreyra | Inker4_1 = Juan Ferreyra | Colourist4_1 = Juan Ferreyra | Letterer4_1 = Cory Petit | Editor4_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor4_2 = Lindsey Cohick | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Asgardian Wolf Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Jones' wife * Jones' daughter * * Numerous unnamed war orphans Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** Unnamed grocery store ******* Unnamed bar ****** Unidentified cemetery ** Items: * , , and * arm prosthesis Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE WAR IS OVER – AND THE MARVEL UNIVERSE MUST PICK UP THE PIECES! Midgard is broken, and as heroes of Asgard and Earth alike start to sift through the pieces, new heroes — and villains — emerge. What’s next for Jane Foster, now free of the hammer she was willing to die to hold? Thor’s brother Loki faced a terrible fate in the War of the Realms — and now the god of mischief must make himself anew. For the Punisher, the war isn’t even close to finished — but this time, he’s got his own army. And for Thor himself, destiny has finally arrived. The God of Thunder strikes out for a whole new adventure! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included